


Pancakes

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Morning After, Out of Character, Pancakes, Smut, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he woke up that morning he didn't except to see her still there, especially not making pancakes for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP world, so I'm not making anything from this little tale, but I hope you enjoy it either way!
> 
> This was written for the Suggestion Sunday prompt from Julie on the Dramione FanFiction Forum group on FB. The prompt included the following pieces in any order:
> 
> “You’re still here…and you’re making pancakes?”  
> Red silk boxers  
> Feathers  
> Wooden spoon  
> And it was at that exact moment that the power went back on.
> 
> AN: The last prompt had to be changed by one word to fit the flow, other than that, I didn't change anything.

Draco stretched, slowly waking up. He felt beside him, finding that the other side of the bed was turning quite cool. Sighing, he detangled himself from the bedclothes and rose from his bed before pulling on a pair of sleep bottoms.

“I knew it was too good to last,” he muttered to himself, as he padded to his bathroom.

Once he finished his morning ablutions, he made his way out to his kitchen, hoping to find something edible for breakfast.

Yawning, he stepping into his kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. She was still here. The morning sun shining through the window and sending beams of light across her body.

Vivid images of the two of them together last night broke through his sleepy brain. Very vivid images.

The two of them against the wall just beside the front door to his town home, the door barely closing before he thrust into her for the first time.

Her bent over, holding on tightly to the back of his couch as he slammed into her from behind.

Liquid brown eyes looking up at him from her position on the floor as she sucked him off like there was no tomorrow.

When they finally made it to his bed, he made love to her like he had wanted to do since they were in university together.

The taste of her was still faint on his tongue.

An early morning round that ended with him bringing her to completion with his tongue and fingers as he buried his head between her legs.

He shook himself out of his lustful memories. She hadn’t left him.

He voiced his surprise. “You’re still here.” And then he realised she was making something. “…and you’re making pancakes?”

She turned around, a smile lighting up her face. “Of course I am! You didn’t think I’d leave you, did you?”

“Well, we have history.”

“Yes, but there’s no way I could leave, especially not after all those fantastic rounds of sex last night.” She winked at him and turned back to the pancakes.

His response died on his lips as a flash of red caught his eye.

“You’re wearing my boxers.” He looked closer. “And my shirt.”

She threw him a cheeky grin. “I can always take them off.”

A smirk curled the corners of his lips and he stepped closer to her. “While you are sexy as hell in my clothes, I’d definitely rather see them in a pile on the floor.”

Removing the last pancake from the magical griddle, she placed a stasis charm on the food before setting her wand on the counter next to the wooden spoon she had used to mix the batter. Pulling the feather quill from her hair, she pulled his shirt over her head and shook out her long, dark brown curls. She dropped the shirt to the floor and took a step closer to him.

Draco’s cock was quickly hardening at the sight of her curvy, sexy body.

Hooking her thumbs in the waist band of his red silk boxers, she slid the garment over her hips and down her legs. Two more steps and she was free of his clothes and standing right before him.

“You are quite overdressed,” she informed him as she curled her fingers around top of his sleep bottoms and pulled them down.

His cock sprang free of the material and it was at that exact moment that the power came back on. He stilled, waiting for her to realise who he was now that the kitchen light was shining once more.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Sliding his hands down her waist and around behind her, he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way to one of the counters. Setting her on the edge, he gave her one last chance.

She moaned. “Just fuck me already, Draco.”

Lust raced through his body at the vulgar words from the normally straight-laced witch.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “With pleasure.”


End file.
